


Stomach Bug

by archangelwithashotgun



Series: Tumblr Prompts [70]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caring Sam, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Not, One Shot, Pregnant Gabriel, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam is a Sweetheart, Sick Gabriel, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:11:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archangelwithashotgun/pseuds/archangelwithashotgun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr Prompt: Sabriel and "I'm pregnant."</p><p>Being sick doesn't keep Gabriel from being a smartass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stomach Bug

Gabriel coughed harshly into the toilet bowl, the sound echoing faintly in the tiny bathroom. Spitting the taste of bile from his mouth, Gabriel groaned and leaned his head onto one of his forearms curved around the bowl, weakly reaching up with his other hand to flush.

The archangel sniffed and sucked in a steady breath, fighting back the shakiness of his throat. He shifted his head slightly along his arm and winced at the slip of sweat coating his forehead.

From elsewhere in the Bunker, there was the muffled sound of a door closing.

“Gabriel?”

Sam was home. Gabriel grunted and slowly raised his head to face the entrance. He opened his mouth to answer only to be interrupted by a wild surge of fresh nausea, and Gabriel lurched forward to retch into the bowl.

“Gabe? Hey, where – Gabriel, are you alright?”

Sam’s concerned voice rang throughout the bathroom and in his ears, and Gabriel whimpered lightly as a hand ran up his back, fingers scratching gently.

“Oh, shit,” Gabriel hissed, leaning back and swiping some toilet paper from the room. Wiping his mouth, he sighed. “In case you forgot what we had for dinner last night… It was spaghetti.”

Sam made a disgusted noise behind him. “Yeah. Didn’t need to know that.”

Gabriel chuckled weakly, relaxing his head against his arm again as Sam’s palm ran up and down his back and shoulders.

“Seriously though, are you alright? I’ve never seen you like this. Or _sick_ in general,” Sam asked soothingly, but there was definite bewilderment hidden inside his voice.

“I’m pregnant,” Gabriel answered simply, his eyes sliding shut. “And you’re the baby daddy.”

Sam snorted and his hand faltered as he shook with laughter. Gabriel hummed in response, a slow smile gracing his face.

“Not sure if Dean would enjoy having a trickster-archangel-human hybrid child running rampant around here,” Sam joked lightly.

“How do you know it isn’t a _gaggle_ of little trickster-archangel-human hybrids?” Gabriel shot back, swallowing down the jolt in his stomach. “I don’t half-ass things, Winchester.”

“Let’s just hope they take after your size. They’d give you hell if they took after me,” Sam smirked, leaning forward and kissing the back of Gabriel’s neck.

Gabriel chuckled again, swiveling around to glance at Sam through half-lidded eyes.

“I think I’m coming down with something,” Gabriel mumbled. “Like a stomach bug. Happens every once in a few centuries.”

Sam tsked sympathetically, nosing at the hair matted in front of Gabriel’s ear, his lips pecking gently against the flushed skin of his cheek. “That sounds awful. You need me to do anything for you?”

Gabriel smiled softly. “Well… I wouldn’t oppose you nursing me back to health with your oh-so capable hands,” he said, slipping in a suggestive tone.

Sam huffed, kissing his shoulder before standing up. “I’ll make you some chicken soup and you’re gonna eat it while watching trash TV.”

“Fine, but I demand we snuggle while I do that,” Gabriel said, glancing up from his position on the floor.

Sam grinned and carefully helped a trembling Gabriel up, wrapping a firm arm around his waist. “Of course, Gabe, of course.”


End file.
